One Last Rose
by Angelofmusicx234
Summary: Modern Day. Erik is the Bachelor and Christine is a contestant. Erik and Christine are falling in love with each other,but will another woman try to wreck that? Full summary inside. R
1. Getting Ready

**Hey guys I have a new story. I have a full Summary below, you might want to read it but if you don't want to its no big deal. Anyway hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. **

**Summary:**

**Hey everyone this is my new story called One Last Rose. It's a modern day E/C fanfic. Erik as the bachelor, and Christine is one of the contestants, along with plenty of other woman who are also seeking to find love and happiness. From the moment that he saw her and she introduced herself, Erik felt there was a connection between them. Meanwhile Christine is feeling the same way, but doesn't really believe in love at first sight. Christine soon changes her opinion on the topic, as she gets to know Erik, and gets to spend more time with him. What happens when Christine has to fight for Erik and Erik needs to somehow go on with the game, even thought he is convinced that Christine is the one he must find a way to go on until he is down to his final choice, without letting on that he has already secretly chosen his new bride. But what happens when another woman is also fighting hard for Erik. What will happen when the other woman who is in love with Erik will stop at nothing, until she gets Erik to realize that he has feelings for her too? Read and find out what the story is all about. **

**Spread my story around tell me what you think and tell others to come and read my story. The chapter is a little short so sorry about that but I will try and get a new chapter written and added as soon as I can, the more reviews I get the sooner it will be up. ) Thanks for your support! **

**By the way I don't own The Phantom of the Opera or The Bachelor. (**

**Anyway here is my new story hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I can't believe it, I was chosen to be this years bachelor! I can't do this what will all the women think of me? These kinds of things never work out between people. How will I know who the right woman for me is? Will it come to me? Will I feel something special? _Question after question came running through his mind. Erik was not sure if he could handle being the Bachelor.

The night before he was to leave for Paris for the Bachelor, he was a wreck. He tried many times to concentrate on packing but he was so unsure of what to suspect. Twenty-five beautiful women, all going their to try to win Erik's heart. He felt a wave of emotions. He was anxious, but nervous at the same time.

Some specific questions crossed him mind. Would it be love at first sight, Would it be true, and would it last. He hoped the answer for all to all the questions would be a "yes."

Erik forced himself to finish the task of packing, taking his time carefully picking out what he would take with him. Finally after several hour everything was prepared for the 9:30 flight he had tomorrow, that would head out to Paris.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep...Beep...Beep._

The alarm went off at 6:30, waking Erik from his deep sleep. He stirred from underneath the soft warm covers. He hit the snooze button and slid the setting for the alarm clock back to "off." He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Still half asleep he forced himself up to meet the cool air of the rest of the house.

He went to his dresser to get a change of clothes and a towel. He made his way into the bathroom and got into the shower turning the water to a warm setting. The water felt so refreshing and warm on his soft, cool skin. It surly did wake him up.

He stepped out of the shower and rapped a towel around his waist. Grabbing his hair dryer he plugged it in and began blow drying his hair.

He finished dressing and cleaning up the house, taking care of any last minute details that needed attention. He quickly grabbed his bags and ran out the door locking up before going to the car. His watch read 7:45. He needed to get going it took him a good amount of time to get to the airport. He said a silent prayer to himself that, their would but no traffic. It was his lucky day he made it to the airport by 9:06.

He ran to get his boarding pass and drop his luggage off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He boarded the plane and searched for his seat. He sat down noticing there was no one in the seat next to him. He kept it to himself but he was thankful for that. It was nice not to have to deal with another person annoying the heck out of him. Suddenly a voice came over a speaker.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying Delta Airlines, at this time we ask you to please take your seats and buckle your seatbelts, we will be taking off in five minutes." The airline pilot explained to all the people on the plane.

Erik buckled his seatbelt and prepare for the plane to take off. It was going to be a long flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours on the Plane they finally landed in one of the Paris airports. He got of the plane and went to retrieve his luggage. He searched for some sigh of the transportation that they had set up for him. Then he spotted an older man in a Limousine drivers uniform, he approached him and asks...

"Are you here to pick up this years Bachelor?" Erik asked

"Yes I am, are you Erik Dessler?" The kind old man asked.

"Yes, that me" Erik responded with a chuckle.

When they arrived at the mansion, Erik went to take a look around. It was beautiful and so big. He swore that someone could get lost in this place. He took his time and looked around and was finally met by the host Sam.

Sam explained a little bit about how it works and what he is going to be doing with the girls in the next couple of days.

"Now, go get ready for those twenty-five girls that are all coming for you, and after meet me outside the mansion at 9:30." Sam said laughing.

Erik did what he was told and got ready. Deciding to wear a blue shirt, a black jacket, and black pants, with his mask. He washed his face quickly and then replaced the mask, and then taking a look at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good tonight. But he was extremely nervous.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik made his way to the front of the mansion and greeted Sam with a handshake.

"Ok Erik, are you read to meet the twenty-five women you will be spending much of your time with?" Sam asked. Erik gave his a nod, and with that the first limousine pulled up. The door opened and Erik took a deep breath as he was about to meet the first woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yeah the first chapter was kind of boring the second might be but they will get better. Please R&R.**


	2. One Special Someone

**Here is the Second Chapter, hope you like it. Erik is going to be introduced to 25 girls, so I'm kind of going to take a little shortcut and have it flash to the room were all the girls wait and have the girls meet their. Read and you will understand. Please be patient with me this was a hard chapter for me to do.**

**R&R **

**Chapter 2 **

_One Special Someone_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik stood still, holding hi breath as he was about to meet the first woman. She stepped out of the car and gave Erik a small smile. She was a bit short, with short blond hair, that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress the came just below her knee's. She approached Erik and gripped his hand in a firm handshake.

"Hi, I'm Candace, and I really hope we get the chance to get to know one another."

Erik shook his head and smiled at her before she turned and made her way down the hall to were all the women would meet.

As Candace walked down the hall, the door to the car opened and another woman stepped out of the car. The second woman was tall, with medium length brunette hair. She seemed to be more outgoing that the other girl. She gave a Erik a big smile and a wave. Erik chuckled to himself. She came up to him and gave him a big hug. She giggled as well as she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Emma,I really can't wait till we get to know each other, I'm really outgoing and I think you would really have a lot of fun with me!"

Erik agreed and smiled at her. She too made her way down the hall to wait.

Erik turned as the next woman got out of the car. She had long blond hair, and was shorter. She too came up to Erik and greeted him with a warm hug.

Hi, I am Lauren and I think we have a lot in common and I hope we get to spend more time together."

She shook his hand once and then made her way down the hall.

A new car pulled up and another woman stepped out.

She was tall and had dark brown, almost black hair. She too seemed to be more outgoing. She gave Erik a hug and gracefully asked him if she could give him a kiss on the cheek.

Erik replied with a "Sure."

Then she introduced herself. "I'm Kayla and your really cute and I hope I get to know you more."

She too walked down the hall to were the others were waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Girl after girl entered the room. They all introduced themselves and then shared stories on what they though their mysterious was like.

There was Megan, Alyassa, Jessica, Gabrielle, Madison, Claire, Hannah, Shannon, Victoria, Faith, Sydney, Rebecca, Kristin, Danielle, Olivia, and Alexandra.

Megan was much taller than the other girls. Her hair was a dirty blonde almost light brown color.

Alyassa was tall as well, but not as tall as Meg, she had redish color hair with beautiful blue eyes.

Jessica was tall also and had short black hair.

Gabrielle was some what short, and had wavy brow hair.

Madison was tall and had long blonde hair that came below her shoulders, and flowed down her back.

Claire was tall as well, and had long curly blonde hair.

Hannah was tall, and had very short straight brown hair with beautiful blonde highlights.

Shannon was short with long beautiful flowing black hair.

Victoria was short and had curly reddish-orange hair that came down past her shoulders.

Faith was tall and had straight blond hair, that was about shoulder length.

Sydney was short and had redish orange hair that flowed down her back.

Rebecca was tall and had extreamly short light brown hair, only coming a few inches below her ears.

Kristine was tall and had perfect long blonde hair, she wore her hair in a beautiful bun with a shimmering jem clip in it.

Danielle was much shorter than all the other girls, her hair was black with beautiful tight curls.

Olivia was also shorter and had straight light red hair, that came to her shoulders.

And Alexandra was tall with brown hair tied up in a simple poney tail look.

They all gathered round one another as they told each other about themselves and their lives. They shared stories of all kinds. But most of all the talked about Erik, wondering what he was like, whatw were his hobbies? What did he like in a girl? They wondered about everything. Every single girls in that room and the five that were yet to come wanted to be the perfect woman for this guy, but only one could.

They all were very beautiful and seemed so nice towards each other...for now. For tha game has just begun. It was always that way until they started fighting for the man. Now all that was left was for Erik to be introduced to five more woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik waited for the next car to pull up, he was thinking back to when he told himself that he should do this, and he would know when he found the right woman, but so far, he has not experienced that feeling with any of the girls yet.

The next woman got out of the car, and walked towards Erik. He got a feeling...he could tell that he was attracted to her. She smiled at him and Introduced herself to him, and Erik did the same.

"Tara, is a beautiful name, I can't wait to get to know you better." He told her."Me too." She replied and walked down the hall.

The next woman was tall and had long, light brown hair with a jen clip holdin a section of hair in place. She ran up to hiimmediatelyediatly gave him a hug. She introduced herself while she was still in his warm embrace.

"I'm Noel, It's so glad to finally meet you!"

"You too." Erik replied

"Well I guess i'll see you inside."

"See you later."

Finally only three more girls to meet, until he could really try and get to know them. First came Rachel, and the Natalie. Both seemed so nice. Finally the last car pulled up. This was the last girl he would meet, still hoping he we get that wonderful feeling when her met her.

The door opened, and to Erik's astonishment the most beautiful girl, out of all the women he had met tonight, stepped out of the car. She seemed to be a shy, and looked nervous. She looked into his eyes and gave him a warm smile causing Erik to give her a big smile back. She approached him and held out her hand to introduce herself. Erik took her hand in his and pulled her into a warm, welcoming hug. At that moment he knew. He knew that there was something special about this girl. There was some sort of connection between the two of them. Erik knew this was the girl that he really wanted to get to know.

He snapped back to reality as the final woman pulled from his hug. She let out a giggle and a smile before she inrtoduced herself.

"Hi, i'm Christine, I can't wait to get to know you more, and i think that we could really get along and make a good couple." Erik nodded "I can't wait to get to know you too!" Erik told her, and that was no lie.

"Well, I guess i'll see you later...bye" she whispered to him.

"You too." Erik told her. He watched her walk down the hall and to his surprise she turned once more and waved goodbye to him.

Erik could not wait to get to know her! There was something special inside of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam once again met Erik outside the mansion after he had met all the women.

"Ok Erik, thos will be the twenty-five women that will be fighting for your heart. You have all night to get to know and spend time with these women, but you will have to send hime five women tonight, so be sure to spend some time with all of them. You have to know who you are sending home when that time comes around." Sam explained.

"Oh... and their is one more thing. You will have to present one special girl with a rose and a pair of diamond ear rings. The woman you pick will get the chance to go on a indivigual date with you, while all of the other will go on group dates. So have fun, and good luck!"

"Thanks." Erik replied,shaking Sam's hand. Erik made his way down to the room where twenty-five women waited for his arrival.

The door opened and all the women turned and smiled at him. Some came and greeted him. Some asked if they could talk alone, while he talked to some women in groups.

He made his way through all the woman, chatting with them, and getting to know a little bit about them. He finished up a conversation with a group of women and excused himself to go and search for Christine.

She was no where to be found outside so Erik walked in and found her chatting with some of the other women, and sipping her wine.

He approached the group of woman and smiled.

"Hey girls, I was wondering if i could borrow Christine for a while?"

They all laughted and agreed. Christine rose from her spot on the chair and smiled at him. Erik offered her his arm and she grashiously took it. He walked he outside as they began to talk, he was excited he finally got to spend some time with Christine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I really don't like this chapter because it was hard for me to write, so plase hand in their the chapters will get better!**

**R&R**


	3. 40 Questions

**Hey everyone, sorry I was going to update Wednesday night but, something came up and I didn't get a chance. Well lets get to the story, so here's chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3 **

_40 Questions_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik escorted Christine out to the garden behind the house. The garden was filled with a large assortment of flowers. There were Lilies, Lilacs, Geraniums, Tulips, Peony's, Sweet Pea's, Tulips, and other varieties. All of these ahh inspiring flowers gave off a beautiful sweet fragrance that blanketed the area. To Christine, her favorite flower, the Rose, was the most beautiful to her. The Rose's bright red color, which means love and passion, gives it a powerful look to behold. This sacred flower would determine what her destiny will be if she were choosen by Erik. For here at this moment, it would show whether her love could be strong enough to weather any storm and hopefully be able to spend the rest of her life with Erik.

Erik led Christine to a small bench that had hand stiched white cushions placed on it. He motioned for her to sit and she did. He then sat down and took his place beside her. Neither one of them spoke, for a number of seconds, until Erik finally spoke up.

"Christine..." Erik took her hand in his. "I don't know what it is but from the moment I first saw you, I felt this strong connection between us. Kind of like it was meant to be."

Christine blushed, and then smiled back at him.

" I understand what your saying, but we only just met earlier this evening. Don't get me wrong, in a way I feel it too. When I first approched you and shook your hand, I could feel the sparks between us."

Erik smiled at her, glad to know that she felt something also.

"We need to get to know one another...how about...20 questions?" Erik asked

Christine agreed, and waited while Erik thought of some questions to ask Christine.

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Favorite alcohol?"

"Champaign."

"Favorite food?"

"Strawberries."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"First Pet?"

"A cat."

"Favorite movie of all time?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Singing."

"Favorite Season?"

"Spring."

"Where do you live?"

"New York."

"Age when you were first kissed?"

"Fourteen."

"How many kids in the future?"

"Two."

"Middle name?"

"Elizabeth."

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Vanilla."

"First Job?"

"Waitress."

"Favorite place in the world?"

"Any place with a beach."

"Ever been married?"

"No."

"First boyfriends name?"

"Adam."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No."

"Do you believe in destiny and true love?"

"Yes."

Christine giggled a little and smiled at Erik.

"Know, I know a little bit about you." He told her.

"Now it's your turn to ask me some questions."

Christine nodded, and thought up some questions.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite alcohol?"

"Red wine."

"Favorite place in the world?"

"Florida."

"Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Favorite Season?"

"Fall."

"Age when you were first kissed?"

"Fourteen."

"How many kids in the future?"

"Two."

"Most attractive quality?"

"Eyes."

"Honeymoon destination?"

"Hawaii."

"Favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate."

"Did you graduate from college?"

"Yes."

"What was your major?"

"Music."

"What do you like to do on a first date?"

"Dinner, and a walk on the beach."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Financial Adviser."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes"

"Hobbies?"

"Sports, Composing..."

"What are your goals?"

"To fall in love, get married, and finally have a family of my own."

"Middle name?"

"John."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes." He smiled at her.

"Do you believe in true love?"

"Yes."

Christine smiled back at him while looking into his eyes. Erik smiled back. He decided he was going to take the first step. Erik really liked Christine and this would be the perfect oppurtunity. He then leaned in and pressed a small, gentle kiss on her lips. Christine took the initiative and deepened this sweet gentle kiss. She knew it would turn Erik on, and it did. Christine loved the way his lips felt on her's. It felt right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little did they know that on the balcony overlooking the garden stood Kayla. She watched as they kissed, and grew extremely jealous. She wanted Erik for herself.

"Well I'll be damned. She doesn't waist any time." Kayla scoffed to herself.

"That's alright, once I spend more time with Erik, he will see me as the one he truly loves and wants by his side."

She turned and went back into the house and took up her place amongst the gossiping girls. She would be sure to tell them of what happened between Christine and Erik.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine pulled back and blushed. She felt a really strong connection between them. There defintely was some sparks. She blushed as he caressed the back of her hand.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Erik told her.

Christine blushed again, and placed a small kiss on his cheek, which made him smile.

She got up, and tugged on his hands.

"Come, we better get back inside before the other girls start to wonder what happened to you." Christine told him.

Erik agreed and they walked hand in hand back to the house. The conversation that they had, was the best one so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed the new update. R&R **

**R&R**

**Special thanks to Htr17 for spell checking and stuff, I really apperiate it, your the best!**


	4. Elimination

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while but here is the next chapter. I also have the next chapter to Paradise up sometime this week for sure.**

**R.R.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Special thanks to my Beta reader Htr17. You're awesome!**

**Chapter 4 **

_Elimination_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christine looked so beautiful tonight," Erik thought to himself. He began to smile as he remembered how breathtakingly beautiful she looked sitting, underneath all of the twinkeling stars " She even looked like an angel." Thinking back to their time spent in the garden, he felt his heart began to race with anticipation of tonights rose ceremony. "I hope she says yes." he asked himself nervously. Erik was pulled out of his revere by Noel, who was asking him a question about whether or not he liked to travel. He really wasn't up to talking to any of the other contestants. He knew how some of them felt about him This was only a game to some. As he tried to block out all the useless noise, Erik was thinking only about Christine and their future together. He knew without a doubt that she was the one for him.

Erik glanced down at his watch. The time read 11:05 p.m. It would not be long until he would have to make his first round of eliminations. He would be sending five girls home tonight. Five would be heart broken and this was his first major decision, he couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Erik held only one special girl close to his heart and She would be getting a rose tonight. She was also going to get the diamond studded earrings.

Erik and Noel continued to talk when Sam appeared next to them.

"Ok Erik the time has come, it's time for you to make your decision on who will be getting a rose and who will be going home." Sam told him.

"Alright." Erik replied back.

"Follow me." Sam told him.

Erik told Noel that it was nice talking to her and then got up to follow Sam into a small room where, 25 beautifully framed pictures of each of the girls, sat patiently, awaiting Erik to make his choice. Sam explained that he would give the girls that he wished, to remain, a rose and those who did not receive a rose would go home. Sam also explained the meaning behind the special golden rose and diamond earrings.

"The diamond earrings are to be given to one special girl. You want to give them to a girl that you might feel a special connection with, or a girl you might want to get to know more."

Erik nodded, and smiled, knowing that Christine was that special someone.

"Good Luck." Sam told Erik.

Erik took his time, looking at each picture, thinking carefully about the girls and the moments that they had shared. He stopped at Christine's picture and remembered how they played 20 questions. They had just met, but he could not believe how strong his feelings for her were.

Time ticked away as Erik made his final decision on who was staying and who was going home. Just then Sam entered the room.

"Are you ready Erik?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik entered a wide opened area in the mansion. He glanced up to see that all the girls, including Christine, were all lined up ready to begin the first rose ceremony of the evening. All the girls seem to have been holding their breaths, while waiting anxiously for Erik, to make that one decision of who gets to stay and who gets to go home.

The ceremony then began.

Sam stood in front of the 25 young ladies and began to speak, "Ladies welcome to first rose ceremony of the evening. Those who receive a rose will continue on and those who do not recieve a rose, must say their goodbyes and leave the mansion. Thank you and good luck."

Sam walked out of the room and would wait until Erik would present the last rose which was the special rose with the diamond earings.

Erik called the first name,

"Rachel."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Tara."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Kayla."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Noel."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Kristin,"

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Alexandra."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Rebecca."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Shannon."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Faith."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Gabrielle"

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Megan."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Lauren."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Emma."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

"Candace."

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes."

Christine's heat skipped a beat, along with the other girls who did not yet receive a rose. She wondered why she hadn't received a rose yet. _I though he told me we had something special between us...I guess there was nothing there after all. _She felt so upset. She really liked Erik, she couldn't go home now! _But I guess i will not be the one to be offered the rose with the diamond earrings. I'm sure he got to know another woman that he likes much more than me_.

She thought to herself.

Sam once again entered the room.

"Ladies, this will be the last rose of the night. The one woman who will receiving this special golden rose and diamond earrings will get to go out on a special date alone with Erik. The other women will go out on group dates with Erik. Good luck." He said once more and left the room.

Here it was, the moment of truth. The last rose of the night. He picked it up, and looked down at it for a moment, then he took a quick glance at the group of women. He smiled and called out the one person that ment the world to him...

"Christine"

_No, it can't be, not me, is he serious?_

She stood frozen in place for a moment until she snapped out of it and moved towards Erik to claim her rose and diamond earrings!

"Christine, will you accept this rose?"

She smiled up at him and tears began to flow down her cheeks. She nodded, " Yes, I will." She took the rose from him and gave him a quick hug.

Erik pulled her close and whispered into her ear,

"I can't wait to see you again."

Christine smiled at his words, "Neither can I." She whispered back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked the chapter! **

**R&R **


	5. The Message

**Hey everyone, hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving!!! Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Next chapter will be their first date, promise. I just had to add some stuff I, and the controversy with Kayla is coming more into play. The tension is building... :\**

**Special thanks to my beta, Hrt17! You're a great friend, thanks for all that you help me with.**

**Please R&R.**

**Chapter 5**

_The Message_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had finally arrived. Tonight would be Erik and Christine's first date together. Christine was a bundle of nerves. She could barely contain her excitement. She wondered if Erik was as nervous as she was. Earlier that morning, Christine had recieved a large envelope with her name written in beautiful script on the front cover. She could tell that the letter was from Erik. Inside the envelope was a message telling her that tonight was going to be a breathtaking event.

The message read...

_Dear Christine, _

_I'm looking forward to spending a romantic evening with you tonight. This is a night that should be forever treasured. A night ment just for the two of us ._

_I have a very special surprise for you, but I can't tell you what it is. Don't wanna spoil the magic. All I can say is that tonight is very fromal. I will arrive promptly at around 7:00 to pick you up to take you out. Can't wait to see you again! _

_Love, _

_Erik_

Christine smiled as she continued to read the letter over and over again. She wondered what he has planned for the two of them tonight. Whatever it was, she knew she would enjoy it because she was spending it with Erik. She had only met the man a few nights ago and she could not believe how intense her feelings toward him were. It was amazing how this man, in such a short period of time, was able to completely capture her heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time flew by for Christine as she anxiously awaited Erik's arrival. All day she and the other girls sat around and talked about their lives, careers and families. Christine couldn't seem to keep Erik off her mind for more than a minute. The girls were happy that Christine was going out with Erik. They were hoping that after tonight Christine, might be able to tell them more about who Erik really is, as a person. All the girls in the house seemed to be ok with it, and accepted the fact that Christine was chosen to go out on the first date with Erik. All except one girl...Kayla.

Kayla was constantly rude and bitter towards Christine, and did whatever she could to make Christine feel bad about herself. She would try anything to drive Christine away from Erik.

Christine didn't really care about what Kayla was trying to do. She wanted Kayla to know one of two things: **One- **it would take a lot more from Kayla to drive her away from Erik and that she wasn't going to let her walk all over her. Kayla wasn't going to succede with her little plan. And **Two**- Christine never gave up without a fight, and if that's what it took to be with the one man she loved, then thats what she would do. No matter what, Christine would get her message through to Kayla that she wasn't gonna back down, no matter what she tried to do.

Christine continued laughing and sharing stories with the other girls when she relised what time it was. The ornate grandfather clock chimed...5:28.

She knew she had better get into the shower if she wanted to be ready on time. Christine excused herself and rushed back to her room. She pulled out a towel and bathrobe, and got into the shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking in her closet Christine was trying to decide which dress to wear for tonight. She had brought a number of beautiful gowns with her and not knowing what they would be doing, or what kind of date they would be going on, she was glad that she had a different varity to choose from.

Christine had chosen three dresses. A beautiful long navy blue spaghetti strap dress, with sequence scattered around on the dress which gave it a simple yet elegant look. A very light pink strapless dress that came a few inches below the knee, or a long black dress that was simple yet beautiful.

She thought about it for a moment until she finally made a decision. Tonight she would wear the beautiful long navy blue dress with the sequences.

Christine hurried to dry and comb her hair out, deciding to leave it down so that her beautiful brown curls cascade down her back. She then rushed to get into her navy blue dress. Next she then went to put on the earnings that Erik had given her at the rose ceremony. The final accent pieces that Christine put on was a simple diamond bracelet and necklace. They both added a nice touch to her outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. **_"I look very beautiful tonight," _**she told herself. Now all that was missing was some makeup and then she would be finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine was just adding the final touches of her makeup when she heard the doorbell to the house ring, "Erik's here!" yelled one of the girls.****

"Please tell Erik I'll be right down and that I am just finishing up." She screamed down the stairs to the couple of girls going to answer the door.

"Alright." They yelled up at Christine.

The girls invited Erik in and they told him she would be ready any minute now and that she was just finishing the final touches to her outfit.

They all made small talk while they waited for Christine to make her grand entrance. Kayla made her way over to Erik and began flirting with him. Erik found it a little uncomfortable being around Kayla. She gave off this bad vibe whenever she was around him. Christine was the only one he was attracted to and that would never change. Erik was nervous about tonight. He could only hope Christine wasn't nervous. Try as he might to hold a conversation with the group of young ladies, Erik's attention turned from the talking group to Christine descending the staircase.

She looked beautiful in her dress. She was no doubt a vision from heaven. Erik moved toward her and they met at the bottom of the staircase.

They smiled at each other and Christine took his offered arm.

"You look beautiful tonight Christine," Erik gently whispered in her ear.

Christine blushes then whispers back, "You look very handsome tonight Erik."

Erik begins to blush. "Shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you liked it next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R.**


	6. A Night At The Opera

**A/N- Hey everyone I know it might be a little late but I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year, and I hope everyone had a great holiday. Anyway sorry about the lack of updates too, but I have been really busy, espically with the holidays and stuff like that, but know that it's over I will be able to update more often, and I am going to seriously try to update sooner. Enought talk about that on with the story...here it is Chapter six, the date finally.**

**Special thanks to my beta, Hrt17! You're a great friend, thanks for all that you help me with.**

**Please R&R!!!**

**Chapter 6**

_A Night At The Opera_

Christine was, in one word, breathtaking. She no doubt looked like one of God's angel's sent from heaven. This was their first date alone together and Erik hoped, that tonight was a night that neither one would forget. **"She looks absoultely radiant ," **Erik thought to himself. When they started to walk towards the front doors, Erik could not help but lovingly look at Christine. She looked like a Grecian Goddess, with her brown chocolate curls hanging loose around her shoulders and the way her blue dress brought out the color in her dark blue eyes.

The limo waited paitently outside for them to be driven to their destination that evening.

Erik, being the gentleman that he is, escorted her to the limo's door and graciously opened it for her.

"My lady," he said with a genuine smile and a gesture of his hand.

"Thank you kind sir" she responded with a small giggle.

Christine took Erik's offered hand and was helped into the shiny, black car.

When they were finally inside the limo, Erik slowly scooted closer to Christine and placed his strong arm around her slender shoulders. Being next him, she got a wiff of his cologne and her mind began to cloud. Christine looked up at Erik and caught a glimpse of his beautiful green eyes staring back at her. There was a moment of silence between them and Christine was the first to speak.

"Erik, where are we going for our date tonight?"

He was a little hesitant about telling her about where they were going, but decided it was time for her to know.

"We are going to see an Opera thats being performed at one of the royal theaters and then after that we will go have dinner afterwards."

Christine was touched by Erik's thoughtfulness of taking her to see an Opera tonight, for this was her first time seeing one.

"Are you excited about seeing an opera tonight, Christine?" he questioned nervously.

"Oh yes, I'm really excited. My first opera, I can't wait!" She said excitingly.

Not only was she going to see an Opera being performed live, but that she was going to see it with Erik.

There was silence once more and Christine spoke up again.

"Erik, may I ask you a question?" she asked while looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes, of course, you may ask me anything you like Christine" Erik looked at her wondering what it could be.

"Why did you pick me?" She asked staring back at him.

Erik began to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Christine asked smiling.

"Nothing, it's just that I...I picked you because when we first met that night, I felt this great connection between us. Like we were meant to be here with each other.

Plus I think you are the sweetest, most stunning woman, I have ever met in my life." He admitted to her.

What Erik said brought a smile and a tear to her eye.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked a little chocked up.

"Yes, I would never lie to you" he answered while brushing away a stray tear with his thumb, "every single word I say is true."

Christine blushed and looked down. This man, this wonderful person that she just met, made her feel something that she had never felt before. It was a feeling of belonging and acceptance and Erik accepted her as her, as Christine. He was someone that really cared for her and she never wanted this feeling to go away.

Christine looked up at him again.

"I'm glad your here with me, Erik." She whispered

Christine reached up and took his face into her soft, warm hands and kissed him ever so gently on the cheek.

Erik smiled at her and took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

For the rest of the ride they held hands and talked about anything and everything.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they finally arrived, the driver opened the door and helped the couple out. The air outside was nice and cool. Great weather to see an Opera. Erik thanked the driver and took up Christine's hand and escorted her inside the Opera House. With Christine by his side, Erik liked how perfectly well she fit by his side and the way he felt when she was close to him. **"This feels right," **he told himself.

They walked through the never ending crowd of people and found their seats, but these were no ordinary seats. They were given a private box with a teriffic view of the stage.

"Oh Erik! This is wonderful! I can't believe that we are sitting in a private box!" said Christine grinning from ear to ear.

Erik smiled and turned to her.

" And I can't believe that I have the privalage of sitting next to most beautiful woman in the world." He picked up her hand and gently kissed the inside of her palm.

Christine smiled and blushed at his sweet words.

The show was about to start and they decided to take their seats. Erik again placed his arm around Christine's shoulders and held her close to him. She smiled when he did so. She enjoyed the fact that Erik wanted to be close to her.

The lights began to dim and the audience started to quiet down, the show was starting. As the show was about to begin, Christine leaned her head down on Erik's shoulder and placed her hand over his heart. She could feel his heartbeat quicken. He looked down to see her hand on his chest and smiled. They both really enjoyed being in each other's company.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

During the intermission, a man came around and asked if he could get them something to drink. Erik nodded and ordered two glasses of a very exspensive champaigne. The waiter poured two glasses and handed one to Erik and then one to Chistine.

Erik raised his glass to make a toast. "To us." He smiled

Christine raised her glass also. "To us." She smiled back.

Christine glanced at Erik and Erik glanced at her and there was no doubt in their mind that they were meant for one another

They sipped their champaigne and talked about what was going on in the show thus far.

After a while the lights dimmed again and the show started from where it left off. Erik glanced at Christine and saw at how mesmerized she was by the music and he was glad that she was enjoying herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The show ended sometime later and the young couple returned to the awaiting limo and had the driver take them to a French restaurant down the road.

Erik escorted Christine inside the classy restaurant and meet the maitre' d, who showed them to a table for two. The restaurant was so romantic. There were candles everywhere and violin music could be heard in the background and beautiful art hung from the walls.

The matire' d pulled out Christine's chair for her and Erik sat across and were then given their menus.

The menu was written in French and Christine was having trouble reading the contents of what she would have that night

Without trying to look foolish and order something that wouldn't look too pleasing, she asked Erik for some help.

"Erik, would it be alright if you could order for me? My french's a little rusty." she asked, bitting her bottom lip nervously.

Erik smiled at her, she looked so cute when she bit her lip like she was now, "Of course, I think I know something that you will love."

She sighed in relief, "Thank you Erik."

He nodded his head, "Your welcome my dear."

While they waited for the the waiter to return to take their order, they talked a little bit more about the show.

"What was your favorite part of the show, Christine?" Erik asked as he took a sip of wine.

She had to think long and hard about what part of the show she liked best.

"Well, I loved everything, but I think the music was the most beautiful. It felt uplifting one minute and then sorrowful the next. My heart and my soul felt like souring into the heavens when the violin's began to play..." she started to trail off and Erik couldn't take his eye's off her.

The world around them seem to stand still and time didn't exsist. It was only Erik and Christine. Them together, here and now.

She was just finishing up on how the musical note's and the Opera singers voice's sound perfect together and how she wished she was as good as they were, when she noticed Erik staring at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm running my mouth off again," she looks down at her lap, "Its a bad habit I've had since I was little girl." She blushed embarrassed

Erik smiled thinking, **"She's so cute when she blushes," **

He then takes her hand into his larger one and gives it a gentle squeeze, "No need to apologize Christine, I think we both have a great love for classical music."

The waiter returned and took their orders.

Erik ordered for the both of them the fille' mignon, with baby potatoes and steamed vegetables and with a salad to start them off with.

After they ordered they talked some more and held hands again. This night couldn't get anymore romantic for the young couple.

When their food arrived they ate and enjoyed each others company.

Everything had gone wonderful and so far the only thing that kept going through Erik's mind was when they had to say goodnight. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure what she would think. He finally decided that he was gonig to take the chance once they got back to the house.


	7. The End of a Lovely Evening

**A/N- Hey everyone I would have updated sooner but I had mid terms this week and I had to study, and didn't have much time to get on the computer between that and a bunch of other stuff. **

**Anyway here is chapter 7! Enjoy**

**Special Thanks to Hrt17! You're a great friend, thanks for all that you help me with.**

**Last Time on One Last Rose: Erik takes Christine out on their first date after Christine won the special golden rose. They spend their first date at the Opera and Erik even pulled some strings to make this night even better. After the show Erik takes Christine to a beautiful restaurant where they talked and got to know one another more. **

**Please Review it helps me to update sooner!**

**Chapter 7**

_The End of a Lovely Evening_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dessert, of chocolate covered strawberry's, Erik asked for the check. With tonight being filled with talk and laughter, Christine suddenly grew quiet. **_"I'm so happy, yet so sad at the same time, " _**she thought as she wiped a stray tear from her soft cheek. Erik happened to glance up at her and saw what appeared to be sadness and tears in her eyes. Erik bowed his head, he knew that their evening together was coming to an end and that he didn't want this night to be over so quickly. The waiter soon returned and Erik paid for their dinner. But just before leaving the restaurant, Erik stood to walk next to Christine. He bent down to gently cup Christines delicate porcelain face in his warm hands. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face. Erik wiped her tears away by kissing her cheeks and then began to softly whisper into her ear, **"Please don't cry my angel." **Standing to his full height, he offered his hand to Christine. Looking up, she smiled, taking the perfered hand and was then escorted outside to where their limo awaited to take them home. Erik graciously opend the door for her and let her move in first. When he saw her safely inside the car, Erik took his rightful place next to her.

Christine loved the feeling of being protected by Erik. She felt that nothing could harm her when she was around this wonderful man. Everything just felt right with him by her side. This was meant to be.

Erik asked the driver to take them back to the mansion. While Christine rested her head on Erik's shoulder, she began to think back on tonight's first date. Their time spent at the Opera, to their time laughing at the restaurant, had to have been one of the most romantic experiance's, that she never wanted to forget. Christine hoped Erik felt the same way. They finally got to talk more about themselves and got a little closer to one another. As time passed, Christine was dreading going back to the mansion. She didn't want to walk through the front doors and be bombarded by all the girls, with questions of what happened on her date with Erik.

"Where did you go?"

"What did you guys talk about?"

"What does he like?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Did he surprise you with any gifts?"

"Did he kiss you?"

At that last thought, Christine began to wonder...**_"Will Erik kiss me goodnight?" _** She blushed, smiling to herself, as she thought of his warm soft lips, gently gliding over her perfect pink lips, in a earth shattering kiss.

**_"I would love for him to kiss me!" _**she thought, **_"but if he doesn't I understand, after all it is technically our first date."_**

Christine pushed all of those thoughts from her mind, only wanting this moment, here with Erik, to go on with no interruptions. She snuggled closer to him, now resting her head on his strong chest, taking in the wonderful scent of his cologne. Erik glanced down to see her eyes closed, just being content in his arms. Erik smiled to himself, realizing how comfortable she was around him. This beautiful woman, who could have any man that she wanted, really liked him for him. She saw what was true and who the man behind the mask was, instead of what people mostly saw. They grew very fond of each other rather quickly and Erik had no idea he could ever feel this way, but he knew Christine was the one girl for him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They remained silent for most of the drive home, rarely speaking. Not because they didn't want to or that they were uncomfartable, but because they were content with sitting in silence, warm in each others embrace. When you had a connection as they had, words were not nessacary. The looks on their faces said it all.

Before long, the limo pulled into the long winding driveway of the mansion, and a wave of disappointment washed over Christine. She didn't want to leave Erik's strong, protective arms, but as they say all good things must come to an end.

The car came to a complete stop followed by the driver opening the door for them. Erik got out of the car first and offered Christine his hand. She took it, smiling up at him. "Thank you Erik," she politely thanked him. "Your welcome Christine," he smiled.

Erik continued to hold her hand, entwining his fingers with hers, as the two made their way to the door.

Erik stopped and pulled Christine closer towards him, he smiled as he looked deep into her blue eyes and started to speak.

"Christine I had a wonderful time tonight. There are not enough words to describe what this evening meant to me."

Christine giggled and then smiled at him.

"As did I. Tonight was amazing, and I never could've asked for anything more. You make me feel like I'm the only one you see and that I'm beautiful, and --- "

Christine began rambaling as she got nervous, and she looked away, blushing. Erik gently placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to glance into his green eyes.

"Yes, tonight was amazing and I could never compare it to anything else, because nothing ever will...and you _are_ the most beautiful woman I have ever layed eyes on." And with that, Erik slowly brought Christine's beautiful lips in for a romantic kiss.

The kiss started out gental, but Erik began to deepen the kiss adding more and more passion to it. He moved his tongue to her lips and she willingly opened her mouth to allow him entrance. The kiss was full of fire and continued to grow as their tongues moved together. Christine placed her hands on his chest, feeling how muscular he really was, and enjoying the feel of his heartbeat against the palms of her hands. She moved her delicate fingers, up behind his head, pulling him closer, as she weaved her hands into his dark black hair. Erik hesitated at first but relaxed more as they continued to kiss, and he slowly rubbed his hands up and down Christine's back. His sweet caress felt so good, and Christine wished she could stay like that forever, for she knew that she would be content. She slowly pulled back and smiled at Erik while he looked back into her eyes...

"This has been the best night of my life and I will never forget it!"

She gave him one more quick kiss on the lips and qently squeezed his hand before she went back into the house and closed the door behind her. Erik stood on the front porch and was left with a huge grin on his face. **_"The best night of my life too Christine." _**He finally turned and went back to the limo and closed the door. He motioned for his driver to take him home. Erik took one final look back at the mansion and thought more about the intoxicationg kiss that they had shared. Erik couldn't wait until the next rose ceremony, or when he would get a chance to see Christine again, but after tonight Christine would be the only thing on Erik's mind.

When the other girls in the house heard the door shut they rushed to the entrance and immediatly began with their questions, just as Christine predicted, but she wasn't sure if she would tell them anything. What happens between them stays between them. Besides a girl doesn't kiss and tell.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked it next chapter will be up soon. Please R&R.**

**Next chapter will be evil Kayla...ahhh!!!!**

**(Erik stealer)**


	8. The Others

**A/N - Hey this is going to be a short chapter, because at the moment I can not think of anything to write. I hate when I get writers block. lol. **

**By the way guys i'm so excited, I got a solo for my chorus classe's spring concert. Well here you go here is Chapter 8. Enjoy! **

**Special Thanks to Hrt17! You're a great friend, thanks for all that you help me with. You are always there to edit my story, and I don't know what I would do without you!!**

**Last Time on One Last Rose: Erik and Christine return from their wonderful first date and Christine is given a romantic kiss goodnight. Later all the girls in the house wanted to know about all that happened.**

**Please Review, it helps me to update sooner, plus I really apperiate all the reviews I get from everyone.**

**Chapter 8**

_The Others_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everyone in the mansion was asleep... except for Christine. She tossed and turned, alluding the sandmans spell to a peaceful slumber. With a sigh, Christine turned herself towards the open window and glanced up at the night sky. Looking up at all of the stars and seeing how they sparkeled and shined made Christine think about her evening with Erik. **_"First a performance at the world famous opera house and then a wonderful dinner at a french restaurant. How many girls can say they've been with a man who is such a romantic at heart? " _**Erik was a gentleman in ever sense of the word and just being with him made her smile. Her feelings towards him were defintely out there for the world to see.

**_" He makes me feel like I am a rare painting that should be admired and loved by millions." _** But the one thing that made Christine blush even more, was from the kiss they shared, after returning to the mansion later that night.** The kiss**. Her lips still tingled from that one single act. Touching her finger tips to her soft lips, she glanced back up into the blanketed sky. **_"Even the stars give the moon sweet kisses before saying goodnight," _**she thought smiling.****

Then Christine's smile faded and she began to think about what would be happening later this afternoon. Today all of the girls that were in the house, were to go out on a group date with Erik. When she thought about the group date, she had a strange feeling come over her. Could it be possible that she was jealous of another woman hanging around Erik? **_"No, there's nothing to worry about, Erik's a good man." _**Then she started to reflect on all of the girls and their different personalities. **_"Ever since coming here, none of the girls that I have met, have been more determind to win Erik's affections than Kayla. She seems to be only one, out of all the girls, that will do anything to win Erik's heart_."** Christine thought

Pushing all of the negative thoughts about tonight's event, from her mind, Christine decided a warm shower would help her relax and try to keep her mind off of things.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that morning, a message from Erik arrived for the girls that would be accompaning him on the group date later in the evening. **

**The message read...**

_**Dear Ladies, **_

_**I hope you are all excited about the wonderful evening that I have planned for later tonight. This will give me the chance to take the time to get to know you all a little bit better. We will first have dinner at a cafe in the heart of the city and then we will take a private tour, of the different sites that surround Paris. Be sure to be ready by 7:00. I'm looking forward to seeing you all soon. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Erik**_

Time ticked away and day slowly turned into night. All of the girls were anxious about their evening with Erik and they took their time to dress and ready themselves. Once everyone was dressed, the ladies set forth and desended down the stairs, in anticipation of Erik's arrival. Five o'clock came and went, then six passed just as fast, then finally seven o'clock had finally arrived.

The girl's decided that they would all wait together in the living room until Erik arrived. They were all gabbing on when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Everything suddenly went quiet. Nobody dared make a sound.

"I got it," Christine yelled.

She ran from her room upstairs to the front entrance, to open the door, revealing a very handsome Erik, who was wearing a big bright smile on his face. He wore a fitting white dress shirt with a couple of buttons undone, black slacks that fit him perfectly and black shoes. All Christine could think of was, **_"Is it hot in here or is it just Erik?" _**The moment she saw him all she wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and press herself close to him as humanly possible. She loved how it felt be in his arms.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle."He said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Good evening, Monsiuer." She responded, smiling back at him.

"How have you been since our date last evening?" He asked, while walking towards her.

She started to blush, "I have been well. Last night was a very memorable, I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad, " he responded, seeing the pink tint grace her cheeks.

With her eyes cast down, Christine finally decided to tell Erik how she **really **felt about being with him.

"But I don't think I could imagine being anywhere else than being with you Erik."

Erik couldn't suppress the grin that was forming on his well shaped lips.

"Me either. **You **were what made last night special Christine. Just being here, near you in the same room, is what makes this all the more worthwhile. "

Christine blushed again at his kind words.

Wanting to say more to Erik, the sudden sounds of the chatting girls caught his ears. Christine felt a little dissapointed that he had to go away so suddenly.

"Well I better go now. I bet your gonna have one very interesting time tonight."She smirked.

"Oh yes, this will be quiet the evening I can asure you."He chuckled, looking at the group of girls heading his way.

"I hope you have a good time tonight." Christine lied, hoping that everything went terriable instead

"I'll try...but nothing could be better than what we had last night." Erik gave her a quick wink, causing Christine to blush an even a deeper shade of red. She headed back upstairs and caught Eriks intense gaze once again. **_"Please don't let Erik forget about me." she silently prayed._**

This was going to be a long evening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Erik and the girls were greeted with a limo just outside the house. The driver opened the door and they all got in and took their seats, Kayla taking her seat right next to Erik.  
They sipped champagne and held casual converstations with one another and Kayla continued to snuggle up close to Erik. It almost looked like she was trying sit on his lap. He noticed this and started pulling his thoughts from this 'uncomfortable' situation, to thinking about Christine. **_"I wish Christine was here. Its not the same without her." _**Seeing that Kayla was growing restless, Erik decided to strike up a conversation with her.

"I hope you find all that Paris has to offer this evening." He said to Kayla.

"I hope so too. I'm really looking forward to seeing her natural beauty. It will be so breathtaking to see all of the different sights aglow, especially the Eifel Tower. Don't you think its romantic walking around, under the moonlit stars and seeing the city drenched in magnificent splendor?"Kayla asked.

Erik nodded his head in agreement,"Paris is known as the city of lights and its one of the most renound places for romance."

There was silence between them for a few moments, until finally Kayla spoke. "I'm so glad that we are going to be able to get to know one another better. I can not tell you how much this means to me, being here with you. There are no words to describe it." She smiled at him and placed a gental kiss on his cheek.

That took Erik by surprise. **_"I'm in trouble." _** When the car finally came to a stop, the driver opened the door for Erik and helped escort the ladies out from the vehicle..

Kayla made sure she was the last one out of the limo and took Erik's arm into her own and followed the other girls, who walked ahead. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself.

**_"By the time this date is over, Erik will finally see me as the one right for him_." **Kayla thought smirking.

Meanwhile Erik was thinking how long this date was going to turn out to be. **_"This is going to be a very long night."_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well there is chapter 8, hope you liked it.**

**Please Read and Review, it means a lot to me and, i apperiate each and every message from you guys.**

**Next chapter we be up soon.**


End file.
